


Once Upon a Cruise...

by Emanning13



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Harry Potter, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Miscommunication, Mutual Pining, POV Harry Potter, Top Severus Snape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:54:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27624353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emanning13/pseuds/Emanning13
Summary: Harry had just wanted to get away, but bumping into Severus Snape kind of put a wrench in his plans.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 2
Kudos: 84





	Once Upon a Cruise...

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Harry Potter or the Wizarding World.

Harry woke up pleasantly warm, comfortable and satiated. He ached in all right ways. Last night was perfect. The most incredible sex he ever had. Then he turned over to see Severus Snape lying next to him. _Fuck!_ He thought. _This sucks._ He recognized that he was hungover, he must of had made a misjudgment last night and took advantage of Severus' inebriated status.

Harry quickly gathered his clothes got dressed and left. He did not need to have Severus throw him out or make him feel worse by berating him.

He hated his friends right now. They had all told him he needed to get away, which was true, but he was meant to get away from Severus and try to get over the feelings he was developing for the man. Of course they had bumped into each other on the gay cruise his friends basically bullied him into booking. They knew his feelings about Severus and had tried telling Harry either to go for it or get over the man. There was no way Harry was going to risk his heart being broken. He was scared of losing Severus' friendship if he had tried for anything more. He knew he was falling for the man. He had a crush on him since he found out he was the Half Blood Prince. They had become friends after the war. Harry met up with him often enough for them to get over their differences, but Harry still didn't think he was worthy enough of Severus. He could never measure up.

Harry went back to his cabin and avoided venturing out onto the boat for the rest of the day, just calling for room service. He didn't care if he was being a coward right now. He needed time to build up his occlumency walls so when he did face him, he could hide his emotions.

He groaned in frustration, as sooner or later he would have to face the man. This was such a mistake. It was going to end in a disaster. Someone was going to get hurt, and that was him. 

Harry sighed. He had a brief thought about moving out of the country, but he didn't know where he would go. Besides his friends would kill him if he did leave England permanently. He was just glad that this cruise was almost over. Just two more days. He could last two days. Wistfully pining after a man 20 years his senior. Watching him dance with more age appropriate men. Feeling his stomach clench every time he heard the man laugh. It was a beautiful sound. God he was so screwed.

He went down to breakfast the next day. He ate slowly enjoying the sunrise on the deck. He mulled over what he should do now. He could laze around, enjoy the view, and relax as much as he wanted. He wasn't sure that was what he wanted anymore. He knew he wanted more with Severus, but was he willing to risk everything for a shot? He walked around the ship in his own world trying to come up with a solution to his problems. He knew he was a Gryffindor, but when it came to matters of the heart, he was more cautious because he didn't have much experience with it. He knew his friends loved him, but he was oblivious when it came to when people actually loving him as a partner or lover rather than a friend.

He finally came to the conclusion that Severus was worth it to risk his heart. That and if Severus rejected him outright, he could finally move on.

When Severus finally cornered him, Harry nervously swallowed around the lump that formed in his throat. "Harry."

Harry just stared at Severus. His throat dried up. He didn't know what to say, he was stuck. "Severus." He finally choked out as a reply.

Severus narrowed his eyes at him. "You have been avoiding me after you ran out on me. If you didn't want to be with me, you could just say so." He snapped, eyes cold.

 _Ouch._ "I-I didn't..." Harry stuttered and shook his head. His heart was beating fast in his chest. He calmed down to collect his rapid thoughts. "I did want to be with you, I do want to be with you Severus, it is all I have wanted since longer than I wish to admit to. It's embarrassing to know how much I want you. I just didn't want to hear you berate me or throw me out, so I got out of there before you could hurt me. I didn't mean to hurt you instead. I don't know what to say to make you believe me because now that I have hurt you, I do not know if you could trust me again. I am sorry Severus. I am so bloody sorry." He cried.

Severus' jaw clenched. Harry waited to hear the rejection, but it never came. "I just wish you had stayed. Harry, I hadn't invited you back to my room for just the night. It might have started off that way, but I wanted to initiate a formal courtship with you."

Harry's eyes widened in shock. He hadn't known that. He wasn't even sure what that meant. He bit his lip. "I am not sure what a courtship entails. I don't want to embarrass you or myself in doing something wrong. That is if you are willing to initiate it."

Severus smiled. _Beautiful._ Harry thought.

Severus explained that courting was like dating, but with set rules, planned dates and gifts. Severus explained he wanted use a courtship because he liked the way it connected you to wizarding rituals. Harry didn't mind that. He would do anything to capture Severus and keep him forever. Severus said that it lasted a year usually ending in marriage, but not necessarily. They could expand to court for longer or part ways if they were not ready or if they decided they were not meant to be. Once Severus explained that. He told Harry the wording he needed to say to initiate it.

"Harry James Potter, I Severus Tobias Snape do formally ask you to enter a formal courtship for one year." Severus intoned.

"I Harry James Potter do accept to enter a formal courtship with you Severus Tobias Snape for one year." Harry replied.

Harry could feel his magic thrum in happiness and accept the courtship. He smiled brightly at Severus. Severus smiled down at him and captured his lips in a soft, and brief, but passionate kiss. A seal of a promise for the future.

*

**EPILOGUE:**

Harry and Severus married a year later at the end of a cruise, during a beautiful sunset, they booked for all their friends and family. Harry mentioned to thank his friends for pushing him to go on the cruise that got him the love of his life. They hadn't know that Severus was going to be on the cruise, they just wanted to help. They were glad it had worked out though.

And they lived happily ever after. The End


End file.
